User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Ckuck Greene Moveset
Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography JUST WHAT MOMMY USED TO MAKE *He is the loving father of the infected, but precious, Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike, he is extremely resourceful and can be considered the ultimate handyman. Due to this big advantage, Chuck can create unique weapons out of everyday items to wreak havoc on the zombie population. THE LEGACY OF CHUCK GREENE: *''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record'' (non-canon) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Lee Everett Reason: TBA Connection: Both Chuck and Lee experienced zombie apocalypses. Also, they always do their best to protect their loved ones (Chuck for Katey and Lee for Clem). Ending Gameplay Chuck is a petty unique character, capable of using many weapons he crafted to attack everyone. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Laser Sword Combo' - - Chuck does a Laser Sword Combo. *'Blazing Aces' - or + - Chuck, with a Tennis Racket on Fire, shoots flaming balls to the opponents. *'Heli Blade' - + - Chuck activates a Heliblade, and it stays there as a hazard. Whoever touches it will take damage. *'Power Guitar' - + - Chuck creates a barrage of sound with is Power Guitar, knocking down any opponents near to him. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Blazing Aces' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Blade' - + (Air) *'Defiler' - Down (Air) - Chuck crashes down with a Defiler slam. center (Triangle Moves) *'Blambow' - - Chuck shoots a TNT explosive with a bow, exploding the opponent. *'Shotgun' - or + - Chuck shoots his Shotgun fowards. *'Boomstick' - + - Chuck grabs the opponent with his Boomstick and shoots them away. *'Freedom Bear' - + - Chuck aplaces and activates his freedom bear and it shoots the enemy for a short time. *'Aerial Blambow' - (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Boomstick' - + (Air) *'I.E.D' - + (Air) - Chuck slams his I.E.D in the opponent's head. center (Circle Moves) *'Whiskey' - - Chuck drinkes a bottle of whiskey. He will gain more AP by each move hit. However after some time he will puke, and the effect will be gone. It also ends earlier when Chuck uses a Super Move. *'Hail Mary' - or + - Chuck throws a Hail Mary, wich explodes in contact. *'Knife Gloves' - + - Chuck does a Heavy Knife Gloves Attack, and will also use it for a air up and down attack. *'Molotov Cocktail' - + - Chuck throws a molotov cocktail. Holding makes Chuck throw further. Also, the fire will do aditional damage. *'Aerial Whiskey' - (Air) *'Aerial Hail Mary' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Knife Gloves' - + (Air) *'Aerial Molotov Cocktail' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Croupier Stick' - or - Chuck grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head *'MMA Gloves' - - Chuck grabs the opponent and Uppercuts them with MMA Gloves. *'DDT' - - Chuck does a DDT. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Pole Weapon' - (Level 1): Chuck does two slashes with a Pole Weapon. All the opponents he hit will be Killed. *'Burning Skull' - (Level 2): Chuck puts a Burning Skull mask on and starts rushing foward for a period of time. All the opponents who touch him will be Killed. *'Terror is Reality' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Chuck mounting on and readying his "Slicycle" (Motorbike with two chainsaws one in each side). Afer it, he can freely run through his opponents for a period of time. All the opponents he runs through will be killed. This super can end earlier when Chuck falls off the stage, so it's not recomended in Stowaways. Intros and Outros Introduction Chuck readyies his weapons and enters a fighting stance. Winning Screen Celebrates like in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. Losing Screen He falls down, defeated. Costumes IJIEK Costume The default appearance of Chuck. He appears with his yellow jacket with IJIEK in the front, blue jeans and black boots. Alternate Colors *Leon Bell - Green Jacket, White Skin and Black hair *Sullivan - Brown Jacket, White Hair and Brown Jeans *Frank West - Black-White Jacket, Black Hair and Black Jeans. Case Zero Chuck Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in Case Zero. *Default: Orange-black shirt, blue jeans and black boots *Black-Red shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots *Blue-Red shirt, Red jeans and black boots *Yellow-Black shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Psychopath Chuck Chuck's appearance on Off The Record. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. *His colors would be the same as IJIEK Jacket, but he has longer rair and a Katey doll strapped to his back. "Save Data" Chuck *If you have an Dead Rising 2 save, you can choose him as he looks like in ypur Dead Rising 2 save data. You can choose into your 3 save slots. (got this idea from LeeHatake93, who also made a Chuck Greene moveset) Minion Rebecca Chang *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Chuck Greene. Gallery |Chuck's Appearance in Playstation All-Stars Trivia *IJIEK backwards says Keiji, the first name of Dead Rising's creator, Keiji Imafune Category:Blog posts